Makaze Tenma (FFs)
Makaze Tenma, born Makaze Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan, is a member and currently the leader of the Tenma Clan in the Fox's Fang series. Makaze is the current leader of the Tenma Clan after his father's evil intent to unseal the Devil King Konran and seal it within Makaze, the father intended to use him as a new host which he would take over however his goal failed being killed in the process, Makaze has long gained the powers and knowledge of the Devil King but Konran's personality lingers as it agrees with Makaze's goals. Personality and traits Makaze spent most of his youth a simple youth until the Demon King Konran was sealed within the youth and his memories were lost, having no knowledge of his past he went about learning everything he could about the world with unique powers awakening within him and a voice whispering in his ear. Makaze travelled around at a wish by his father to grow stronger with Gouka Tenma which Gouka's unique personality coupled with Makaze's short temper clashed a number of times, eventually Makaze would regain his memories and turn on his father as the man's plans reached a head, Makaze killed his father and took control of the Tenma Clan after that point. He was the strongest and most feared warrior of the entire Tenma Clan. Makaze in battle is excessively cruel, and thinks nothing of taking lives – a fact which makes him an excellent killing tool. He is perfectly aware of his own superiority, and looks down on his opponents with haughty turns of phrase and an appropriately domineering manner. The only exception was his father, towards whom he is uncharacteristically polite, but although he followed his father’s orders faithfully, he showed little interest in his plans, or in the restart of the civil war itself. Though very outgoing in his personality, Makaze can be very childish at times, particularly when it comes to taking orders from others. Physical Appearance Makaze was born with Platinum blond hair and blue eyes however after fusing with the Demon King and losing his memories his hair turned messy black but still retained some platinum streaks running towards the fringe of his hair, Makaze has a strong but well angled face, he has a young and strong body with a light red-brown tan. After regaining his memories his hair turned platinum again and he also gained a rune over his left eye, whenever he uses the Demon King's power heavily, runes cover his upper arms and his eyes turn volcanic red. .]] He has a earring in his right ear and two in his left ear. Makaze shortly after being infused with the Devil King, had his body adapt to the Demon Ascension Ritual, in that sense his eyes turned black. Biography Pre-Fox's Fang series Birth and Youth Makaze Tenma was born Makaze Uzumaki a few years before the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan, in that time his father and a number of loyalist Uzumaki Clan members began to research into the story of Demonic entities existing around the world, appearing briefly before disappearing. The Entrance to the supposed Demon World was found where Demons could be summoned and enslaved to human will, the ancestral home of the Uzumaki Clan Makura Village had been drawn through an opened portal and was now the only thing that existed within the abandoned Demon World. While being trained by those loyal to his father, Makaze didn't know that other members of their little group had already executed the remainder of their clan and planned to reopen the Demon Door, once successful they hide the entrance to the Demon Door within a hidden underground temple that would be their base while on this world. Teen Years and Konran Makaze's training as a Ninja increased over the next few years and he felt that he himself was communicating with the Demons spirits garnered by the group, Makaze was used to be the host of the Devil King Konran due to his natural affinity for Demon communication, he was put through the Demon Ascension Ritual and spent many days in a semi-conscious state going through transition. Amnesia and Take-over Fox's Fang series Trivia *The Japanese word "Makaze" means "storm caused by the devil", in contrast to "Naruto"'s name meaning "maelstrom". *"Tenma" is one of the Japanese words for "Demon", all members of the Tenma Clan change their last names to Tenma.